


A Katsuki A Day Keeps The Lovesick Away

by DandereMikuo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctors, Developing Relationship, Doctors & Physicians, Dorks, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, More characters to be added, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandereMikuo/pseuds/DandereMikuo
Summary: Victor Nikiforov didn't expect himself to catch a disease. He didn't know that he'd end up in the hospital either, and he certainly did not know that it would take him at least two hours just to get the check-up that he'd been waiting for--and that the doctor was very much worth his while.Yuuri Katsuki, on the other hand, didn't expect that he'd suddenly take charge of assisting a new patient, and definitely not a patient whose looks could make a person faint. Or suffer a cardiac arrest. He couldn't really tell. All he knows that it was his life was about to get a little more chaotic with what he's been presented with--especially if there's a sick Russian on the loose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been five thousand years. 
> 
> //cough// Anyway--I'm back with another fic! This AU practically kept me going for about 3 days or so--and I've surpassed my word count because of it. This wasn't an easy task, to be honest. ^^; I've literally researched a lot about doctors and hospitals just to get this fic going. Hopefully, it paid off. I apologize if there's any inaccuracies in what I've written--O A O ) If you happen to see one, please, don't hesitate to tell me, and I'll fix it right away!
> 
> I give my special thanks to nerdlifeforeva for their very helpful advice and wonderful fics. It was all them that helped me with this complex of an AU, and I'm definitely grateful for it! ^^
> 
> With that, I end my intro--I hope you enjoy!

Time was ticking, impatiently, progressively, like a continuous flow of an unclosed faucet. Papers flew and made their way out of the opened filing cabinets, spreading out as they met with the floor. The constant calls, schedules, and all-too knowingly, the cursed presence of a ringing telephone, had everyone up and going. The smell of morning caffeine scattered across the room, wafting through like the stimulant it really was, finding a way to help the doctors who were in need of an energizer. 

  


No doubt about it, the faculty was in _chaos_. In Yuuri's eyes, that is. He couldn't tell if his glasses were just foggy from the heat of the coffee, or the flurry of events for today were just too overwhelming. Patients getting hospitalized here and there, asking for examinations, and getting operations afterwards—it's the kind of thing that Yuuri is still getting used to. Sure, he knew, that in this department, things were bound to get busy—but it seemed that it was multiplied to a larger amount for today. Not that he minded doing them, of course. He'd like to think of it as being productive, but he could certainly use a bit of support to help him get through. The caffeine was simply not enough to keep him going; he just recently came back from consulting, and he could feel the exhaustion weighing him down.

  


Yuuri slumped in his seat, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he watched the wave of doctors pass by. It was by chance that he managed to find a spare slot for a small break; considering how hectic his schedule was. He'd contemplated getting the night shift every now and then, but it was during that time where all hell breaks loose. It was a miracle that he was able to go this far; it felt as if he'd just escaped a massive zombie horde.

  


"Two new patients coming in!" He'd hear someone announce, and Yuuri couldn't help but feel a shiver running down his spine. He never liked this part. If he had it his way, he would certainly prefer the paperwork more than social interaction. God knows how much he's had trouble talking to people, and with the situation he was put in, it became more difficult. Unfortunately for him, becoming a doctor requires to have both of those skills, in which he lacked the other. He can only hope that he wouldn't get picked this time, no. Biting his lip, he listened to the speaker in anticipation, his heart racing. 

  


"Dr. Crispino, you're in charge!"

  


"I'm on it!" Soon enough, Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, his gaze flickering towards the said doctor, her long, black hair gliding smoothly in motion as she hurried over to the door, a clipboard on hand, a pen on the other. That was Sara for you, perky and attentive as ever. Yuuri couldn't bring himself to admit it, but he'd always wanted to ask the female Italian for tips in handling people. But of course, there wasn't enough time.

  


"I see you there," chirped a voice from behind. Yuuri didn't bother to face the figure, nope, not even when he could feel an all-too familiar pressure that perched atop his head. "Seems like the Katsuki could really use a beauty sleep."

  


Yuuri rolled his eyes. He knew where that dramatization came from. "When did you get here, Phichit?" He found himself asking. After all, it was unusual for a pediatrician to roam on another department's grounds. But at the same time, it was Phichit Chulanont, his happy-go-lucky, Instagram extraordinaire of a best friend that has the ability to get along with everyone. Go figure.

  


"Ten minutes ago, before you arrived. Unlike you guys, there's nothing much to do back in the pediatric ward," The other male replied, humming a tune as he went on. "I'm envious, it's like a gathering in here. I should've gone with you, Yuuri."

  


"You'd die on the first try, just like you did in Mario Kart." Yuuri said in response, picturing the pediatrician in the fetal position after being bombarded with piles of documents. Now _that_ would have been iconic. Phichit lifted his head off Yuuri's own, his lips turning into a pout.

  


"I'm not that bad, you're just too experienced!" He defended, crossing his arms together. The sight had Yuuri crack up a smile, even in the slightest bit. "Just because we've already spent two years as interns here doesn't mean that you get to act like that, Yuuri."

  


"I'm just saying the truth, by all means," Yuuri said, letting his smile grow. That's right. It's been two years since they've graduated from their medical school and stepped into the new territory that was a hospital. At first, Yuuri had planned to go back to his hometown after graduating, intending to help his family out back in their own clinic, but it was Phichit who had convinced him to advance further. And here he was, participating in the daily activities that St. Petersburg Medical Hospital had provided him to do. 

  


To be honest, Yuuri never expected that he'd end up in Russia, but it was where Phichit and him got recommended to, oddly enough. Maybe it was because he received word that he did incredible in both his examinations and trial runs, but Yuuri had never actually believed it, thinking that he only did decently. It was only when both him and his friend had gotten the results that the facts finally started to sink in. 

  


"Well," Phichit huffed, his eyebrows furrowing for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "You're comfortable here, right? At the very least?"

  


"Of course I am," Despite his initial impression of the hospital and the constant workload it gave, Yuuri can say that he enjoyed the atmosphere around him. Everyone had been pretty supportive and kind towards him, so it eased his worries. "Why do you ask?"

  


The pediatrician shrugged his shoulders, giving the doctor a sheepish smile. "No reason. It's just that you look like the splitting image of death right now."

  


Yuuri chuckled as he shook his head, waving a hand at the Thai dismissively. "You're overthinking things, Phichit. I'm alright."

  


In all the years of their friendship, both of them gained the ability to tell whenever the other is acting off. Like when Yuuri slept for more than his usual hours, or when Phichit had completely ignored his hamsters for a day—it really did happen. But in Phichit's case, it was different. Yuuri knew how subtle he'd become whenever he'd feel concerned. And if all it takes was for Yuuri to be completely overrun by small, precious creatures (along with the antics of a certain grown man) just to know that one tiny detail, then consider the job done and a friendship born to last a lifetime. 

  


But of course, Phichit had always beaten him whenever it came to intuition. 

  


The other male tilted his head to the side, frowning. "I don't know, it just seems that you're lacking sleep, is all."

  


"I turn in early when it involves rest, Phichit."

  


"That doesn't seem why you look like a discount Dracula--only then, nerdier."

  


Yuuri was about to retort a comeback until the door had burst open, startling him. He could hear the loud, yet familiar clacking noise that heels would often make, a sign that someone was approaching. In the distance, he could make out the details of a figure with that of feminine stature, complete with a bun of dark, black hair.

  


It only took him a second to realize who it was. 

  


"Oh, isn't that the head of the Second Surgery Department?" Phichit whispered beside him. "Dr. Baranovskaya, right?"

  


Yuuri nodded. Lilia Baranovskaya, the Russian doctor known for her incredible bariatric surgeries. Stern, and quick to act, she can look quite intimidating to the new interns, even more so if there are operations to be involved. Rumor says that her strict attitude knows no bounds, especially if she was to be a consultant. 

  


"Is anyone available right now? With no patients assigned, whatsoever?" rang her voice, loud enough to hush other people down. Several heads shook frantically, pointing to whatever they needed to do when Lilia looked at them expectantly. Her eyes searched the whole room, like a predator on the prowl, and before long, her gaze had found its way in a certain direction. Yuuri's direction.

  


He had instantly froze in his position when his own eyes met with hers, his mind screaming for him to find a nearby corner to hide from the surgeon that is Lilia. But even his feet refused to move, nor did he try to avoid the doctor's gaze. 

  


It wasn't long before Lilia started to head towards his table, which, unfortunately, rang more bells in Yuuri's mind. He could feel his throat becoming dry, his palms beginning to sweat as he anticipated the things that the surgeon was about to do. Whatever it was, he didn't want to know. After a long silence, Lilia raised her hand, firmly pressing it against Yuuri's shoulder.

  


"Alright, you'll do."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


It was a chilly morning; the sky bore their usual bluish color, the sun was high enough to shine before the earth, and the breeze was but frigid, sweeping the scattered leaves off the peaceful city streets. The trees would sway along with the rhythm of the wind that passed by, as if it were engaging in a harmonious dance. 

  


It was supposed to be a day of productivity—but for Victor, it wasn't.

  


Honestly, if he had to write a full-blown description of how his morning started, he definitely would, and he would pen it as _shitty_. Not because of the atmosphere that gave him the silence he needed, no, it was just that things didn't go the way he wanted it to be. Nope, not at all. Instead of busying himself by having papers to check, a dog to feed, and a lecture to prepare, he was inside a building--a hospital to be exact. A hospital, bearing the all too familiar white wallpaper, accompanied by the ever so smooth tiles, and of course, the perfectly cleaned windows. What more could Victor ask for, right?

  


Truth be told, it felt like the whole place was mocking him, taunting him with the most inaudible of insults that only he can understand. He didn't know what he'd done to experience this kind of torture, but the urge to get up from his seat and leave was already taking its toll. It was the only thing he could think about as of the moment. Staying for five minutes is one thing, but two hours is another. After all the holdup that kept him confined in the space that is the waiting area, Victor was sure that he was about to lose it soon, like a bomb ready to explode. Any minute now, and he'd be diagnosed as insane. 

  


"I'd prefer the word eccentric if I were you."

  


Victor blinked. He didn't notice that he'd said the words out loud, nor realized that a friend of his was looking at him with playful eyes. If it were any normal day, Victor would've taken the chance to return the same, comforting silliness, but no, it wasn't. His mind ceased to grasp any of those now, especially if he was in a place that really tested his limits—in which, he was. And Victor wasn't enjoying it, not even in the slightest bit. 

  


"Chris," He called out, his voice croaking as he spoke, exasperation obvious in his tone. "How long do I still have to wait?"

  


Lush green orbs met ocean blue, and a rich laugh fell from the man's lips as he looked at the troubled Russian. "As far as I know, I wasn't the one who said that they won't go back this time."

  


"Well—the doctor sure is taking their sweet time, it's been two hours," Two hours, and Victor hasn't done anything for the day besides watching the wave of nurses, doctors, and patients come and go. Two hours, yet the doctor in charge of him was nowhere in sight. Two hours, but he still didn't have the check-up that he needed. He even asked the nearby nurses to where his appointed doctor was, but all they told him was to wait. He couldn't help but let out an impatient sigh. "I swear to God, no one had kept me waiting like this."

  


"Huh, sucks to be you, then," Chris commented, and before long, he'd earned a nudge from Victor, hard enough that it almost knocked the Swiss off his seat. "Hey—take it easy. I'm trying my best to lighten up the mood. For your amusement, of course."

  


"I am amused." Victor bluntly stated, his face resembling a deadpanned look. As much as he didn't want to act irritated in front of Chris, his disease was working its magic. No doubt about it, the man had dragged him to the hospital after knowing about his condition—and it took the Swiss three times before he could finally convince Victor into giving in. 

  


His gaze switched between his best friend and his own watch. Honestly, it felt like he'd been waiting for decades, and to think it was just a person that kept him from doing more important things—it annoyed him so. But then again, with his schedule, he wouldn't be able to find the time to do a proper check-up. 

  


Of course, he knew that it was also the disease that brought him here. It was the reason of it all. If it weren't for it, then he wouldn't have been stuck anticipating a doctor's presence. If it hadn't appeared, then Victor would have been in his apartment preparing papers while he lounged with his dog, Makkachin. It would have been any other day, if not for this disease.

  


Groaning, his fingers found its way to his own throat, attempting to clear it in the process. It stung and left a bitter taste, throwing him in a fit of coughs. Chris's palm made its way towards Victor's back, patting it constantly to ease the pain. 

  


"Sheesh, even if you're a teacher, you need to know how to take care of yourself first."

  


The Russian nodded knowingly, calming himself down with a help of a handkerchief. Of course—he'd raise his voice whenever it came to lectures and noisy teenagers, but he never thought that it would turn out like this. His throat was perfectly fine, so it came to him as a surprise when it decided to become hoarse. One moment he was talking about a procedure of appendectomy, the next thing he knew, his voice had suddenly collapsed. "I—just want to get this over with," He replied, voice still as raspy as ever. "Do you think they'll even come?"

  


"Oh, they will come. Just not in the way you'd expect."

  


Victor could've laughed in that instant, but even a mere chuckle could immediately bring him to the brink of death. Anything that involved his throat was a no-no, and talking itself was difficult enough. One clumsy move, he'd end up coughing like hell. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be in the hospital either, but he knew that he didn't stood a chance. 

  


Maybe--if this doctor-in-waiting, this person that kept him in here for so long, was worth his while, then Victor wouldn't hesitate getting enlightened by them. Right. As if something like that could happen. 

  


"If the doctor can make all the pain disappear—I'm betting you all of my champagne." He joked, nudging Chris again, gentler than before. 

  


"Deal."

 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


"Phichit--I don't know how I should approach him."

  


Yuuri didn't think that his day would get any worse, but for now, it seemed like it was. As if he didn't get enough exhaustion from dealing with all the patients, he finds himself running an errand on a surgeon's request (Lilia Baranovskaya, respectively) after almost getting too intimidated by her. Funny, by this point he'd probably faint due to being too overwhelmed, but here he was, walking towards the hallway just to reach the waiting area, accompanied by his best friend of a pediatrician.

  


_"I've been informed that a patient has been waiting for at least two hours now," Lilia said, her gaze not leaving Yuuri. "Apparently, he scheduled an appointment early, but the doctor in charge of him turned in unavailable for today," She folded her arms together, eyebrows furrowing as she continued. "I already asked the ENT department to take care of this, but even they have their hands full with their limited interns," She let out a sigh, pausing before she spoke once more. "Considering that you're the only one free as of now, I trust that you'll be able to handle this patient just fine." Lilia finished, arching her brow at Yuuri. "Can you?"_

  


Yuuri didn't know what to say in that moment. It would have been impolite of him to refuse a higher-up's orders, so the last thing he could remember doing was nodding blankly at the surgeon, with Phichit providing the response that Lilia would need. Thankfully, she agreed, handing Yuuri a bunch of papers before turning on her heels.

  


_"Make sure you'll do the examination well," She huffed, heading towards the door. "I'll be expecting it, doctor."_

  


"Dr. Baranovskaya said that he's easy to spot," Phichit hummed, going through the papers as he walked with Yuuri. They were getting closer with each step. "The only hint she gave us is greyish hair, so maybe he's a good old man?"

  


"Phichit, he's only 28. That's not exactly old."

  


"He's nearing to becoming one, though," The comment had Yuuri elbowing the pediatrician by the waist, earning a glare from him. "Mean Yuuri—I was just stating facts!"

  


"At least don't try to be brutally honest," Yuuri huffed, plucking the document out of Phichit's fingers, skimming through the information as fast as he can. With how much he'd been reading it over and over, Yuuri was sure that he'd memorized every single detail that was written on the paper. As much as possible, he didn't want to mess up. Not when Lilia is expecting, no. He might've stammered here and there when it came to interacting with patients, but when it comes to this, he couldn't afford to do any mistakes.

  


Without him realizing, they had already made it to the end of the hallway. The only thing that's left for him to do was to turn left and voila, the waiting area was there. Yuuri swallowed hard, his heart starting to race. This was it.

  


"We're here," It wasn't long before his voice started to fade as he averted his gaze. He faced Phichit, concern in his eyes. "Do you think I'll be able to do this properly?" 

  


"Come on, Yuuri, you'll do fine," Phichit chirped in response, smiling widely as his palms rested on the doctor's back, pushing him. "I've known you for years, and you do know your stuff. Just show him the Katsuki style!"

  


Katsuki style? What exactly is a Katsuki style? Yuuri wondered. The specific description had him more worried than before, and soon enough, he stopped walking, waiting for the Thai to explain further. Phichit grinned deviously, raising his index finger to his own lips. "I'm not telling you. You'll have to figure it out on your own."

  


Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh. Reluctantly, he let Phichit push him forward, gulping nervously. Every step they took was enough to make his anxiousness crawl back to him, and how he hated himself for it. God knows how many times he's cursed himself for his poor communication skills, especially in situations like this, where he gets to approach first. 

  


Soon enough, Phichit had stopped pushing Yuuri as they stepped into the waiting area. The room was full of people—old and young alike. Both the doctors and nurses rushed in and out of the rooms, as if in a hurry. Phichit scanned the whole place, before his gaze landed on a familiar face.

  


"There!" He exclaimed, pointing towards the figure that seemed out of place. Yuuri's gaze shifted towards the direction that Phichit was pointing to, and his eyes widened at the sight.

  


On a chair sat a man that bore short, silver hair. A portion of it had covered his eye, an unusual style that Yuuri hadn't seen before. Along with the silver locks came a beautiful pair of matching blue orbs, and if he had to describe it further—the man looked like he worked in a fashion brand. No wonder Lilia said that he was easy to spot—his appearance made him stand out from the crowd. Even so, he couldn't believe that this was the patient that he was assigned to. His stomach churned—it felt like he was being intimidated again.

  


Yuuri bit his lip, looking at Phichit worriedly, only to be given a comforting smile by the other male. "You can do it, Yuuri. You've already overcome so much more than this."

  


"But what if I mess up?"

  


"Then you try again," The pediatrician retorted, chuckling as he squeezed his friend by the shoulder. "Some people appreciate a clumsy doctor's approach," He huffed, nudging Yuuri. "So go and have your Katsuki style do the rest!"

  


"Eh? How?" 

  


"You'll see what I mean," Phichit pushed Yuuri hard enough to send him moving forward, almost knocking him out of balance. "Now get ready for some action!"

  


Yuuri swallowed the lump on his throat. How was he supposed to get ready when he was downright unprepared? He also didn't expect to be in charge of a person whose attractiveness knows no bounds, so where the heck does that leave him? 

  


Stopping in his tracks, he decided to calm himself down before approaching his patient. That's right, he needed to get rid of all the anxiety that's been weighing him down. It's what kept him from going through. It's what he needed to do. With a shaky sigh, he parted his lips, and even though he could feel himself quivering, he let his voice out.

  


"Mister Nikiforov?" He called out loud, running a hand through his hair in a process, making it slick back. "I'm sorry I'm late."

  


His eyes turned to the very same man that he'd observed earlier on, his chocolate eyes meeting with a set of the loveliest shades of blue. Unconsciously, his lips began to form a smile.

  


"I'm Yuuri Katsuki. I'm the doctor in charge of you for today," He continued. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Mister Nikiforov? I'm sorry I'm late."

 

The tension was thick, the atmosphere heavy. Everything around him had suddenly slowed down, as if the world had stopped rotating on its own axis. A deafening silence rang in his ears while he struggled to breathe properly, his pulse accelerating in an incredible speed. He couldn't care less about the blur that became of the surroundings; what he could only focus on as of the moment is the figure that had captured his attention—and it so happened that it was all of it.

 

Victor's first intention was to give the doctor a piece of his mind—he would _gladly_ take the chance to do so, considering how long it took for him to arrive and left Victor almost brain-dead with waiting. Then again, he was a man of morals, and he knew that it would be downright rude if he was to get on someone's face. It wasn't long before his rational side started arguing with his desires—both of which aimed to guide Victor into succumbing to a specific action.

 

Except that he didn't find the chance to. No, sir. He could have chosen to argue right when the doctor stepped in. He could have let loose of the irritation that was boiling down his veins, but no. As much as he wanted to do all those things, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Not when he was face to face with an epitome of beauty, and it so happened that it was heading his way.

 

Clad in white, a laboratory coat hung neatly on his shoulders, alongside the stethoscope that was placed around his neck, a symbol of his profession. His hair was slicked back, emphasizing the darkest shades of black, locks poking out messily in every direction. A bubbling and welcoming warmth was apparent in his chocolate brown orbs, hidden behind blue-rimmed glasses. Victor's eyes found themselves in a pair of lips parting ever so smoothly, that the mere motion itself could be described as delectable, and soon enough, a smile had formed itself on the exact same lips, that had the Russian a little bit more breathless than before.

 

Who was this man, to be able to have him at a loss of words?

 

"I'm Yuuri Katsuki. I'm the doctor in charge of you today," His mind processed the words one by one, slowly, carefully, as if he was trying to figure out the whole of a puzzle. _Yuuri_ —what a fitting name for a captivating man. Victor brought it to himself to etch it in his memory, his gaze never leaving his appointed doctor. Truth be told, this Yuuri was indeed a wonderful sight, and it felt like his irritation had suddenly dissipated into thin air, the negativity that held him down was no more. Chris wasn't lying when he said that this doctor would come in a way that Victor didn't expect—only then, it was more than he could take.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Fluent English rolled off his tongue like it was nothing, and it sounded like heaven to the Russian. If he tried, then he would have repeated the lines in his head, playing it in a loop that he'd never get bored of. He wondered why he didn't notice it before, when he'd mention his surname. He could only anticipate what Yuuri's voice could do to him. Victor could feel a shiver running down his spine. Truly, it would ruin him, mentally and physically, maybe to the point that he'd get hospitalized.

 

Victor watched his doctor stand his ground, retaining the ever so sweet, yet bashful smile as his brown orbs shone under the hospital lights, waiting for the Russian's reply. Honestly, it was enough to make the butterflies in Victor's stomach go wild with fluttering, that he made it to himself to rise from his seat. Give Yuuri a handshake or two; anything to give a good and lasting impression. And so, he did.

 

If he hadn't tripped on a chair, that is.

 

Victor barely had the time to process what happened next—his body experiencing the magical wonders of gravity as he shifted forward to meet with the contact tiles that lay on the floor, ready to catch him. Ah, his clumsiness, how it appears in the most _extravagant_ of times. _Great_. His mind screamed for him to regain his posture, to find a way out of the incoming embarrassment, but his feet refused to move, nor did his body try to consider. Instinctively, he closed his eyes, preparing for the impact that he brought himself into, anticipating, expecting for the worse to come.

 

Next thing he knew, he could feel a pressure being placed on his shoulders, stopping the Russian from his imminent fall. Warm as they were, they kept Victor upright, steadying him in a gentle manner, before he could get the chance to tumble down once more.

 

"Are—are you okay, sir?"

 

Slowly, Victor fluttered his eyes open, only to find the familiar brown orbs that belonged to none other than Yuuri, who had his hands firmly pressed against the taller man's shoulders, as to keep him secure. His face was only inches away from his own, their foreheads almost touching, their lips placed in a dangerous distance. He could feel his pulse speeding up to a risky pace. It wasn't the good kind of breathtaking, with the way that the air between them had suddenly became awkward, uncomfortable, as if it didn't allow even the slightest hint of oxygen to pass through. Countless thoughts surfaced in Victor's mind. He ruined it, didn't he? The indescribable look on Yuuri's face was enough to explain everything to him. It was his loss. Swallowing hard, he could feel his mouth dry as he struggled to find the right words to say in front of the doctor, the heat spreading to his face like a wildfire.

 

"I'm sorry, I—I didn't mean to," His voice came out hoarse as ever, and how he hated himself for it, for not being able to deliver words with even the tiniest bits of sincerity in it, all because of the stupid disease that kept him chained. In his peripheral vision, he could feel Chris's knowing gaze observing him. He could already picture the smirk playing on his lips--he could already tell that the Swiss was enjoying the scene, and Victor found himself silently cursing at him.

 

A faint chuckle escaped Yuuri's lips, and it was all that Victor needed to be able look back at him. Hesitantly, the Russian lifted his eyes off the ground, only to be greeted with the understanding eyes of the latter, his gaze intent but timid at the same time, a small smile on his face. His cheeks were dusted with a hint of red, complimenting his fair skin, and in that instant, Victor was sold.

 

"It's all good, don't worry," Yuuri said, a hint of bashfulness apparent in his tone, a subtle quiver to his own voice. "If...it makes you feel better, everyone always gets to experience it. Tripping, I mean."

 

"I'm not sure, I have never fallen this fast."

 

Both of them had exchanged looks, not long before erupting into a fit of chuckles, with Victor having to keep his voice at a minimum due to his condition. In the very least, he could guarantee that there was no false truth in his statement; he meant his words both metaphorically and literally, by all means.

 

"As long as you don't force yourself to move, that's alright." His doctor replied, loosening his grip on the Russian's shoulders, shuffling away from the taller man in the process. If Victor didn't restrain himself, he would've let out a whimper or two because of the loss of touch. He was just getting used to the close-up contact, after all. It was such a shame that Yuuri had to move back, then again, who was he to complain? Doctors have busy schedules, and it's usual that they tend to hurry when attending their patients; it was no different from when Victor was off teaching his fellow students—There was work to be done.

 

"Anyway, let's get going," Yuuri huffed, motioning for Victor to follow him. "We'll head on to the examination room, mister Nikiforov—if you don't mind taking the elevator, that is."

 

Victor shook his head, almost too frantically. "Victor is fine, please," He breathed, his face brightening as he complied to Yuuri's request. "And of course, I definitely wouldn't mind. Lead the way."

 

As much as his mind deemed it as risky, Victor was on board with the thought of having to be beside his doctor once they stepped in the elevator—and he certainly won't mind if they happened to be stuck there for a long time, as long as he gets to be with Yuuri. Truly, that would be a lovely idea, but he couldn't guarantee if he could handle it. After all, he already fell _once_. God knows what'll happen if the same situation occurs again—Victor would have suffered a major cardiac arrest.

 

Then again, it would be a death that he'd be willing to take. What more could he ask for than to be in the arms of an angel? He could feel a sheepish smile curling on his lips. Now that would have been wonderful.

 

Victor was about to accompany Yuuri when he felt an arm snaking around his neck, the force of it making him stop in his tracks. He might as well have tripped again if he hadn't steadied himself. Fortunately, the grip wasn't too strong, and the Russian found himself glaring at the all too familiar eyes of a Christophe Giacometti. The other man tilted his head to the side, acting almost too innocently. "What? You're just going to leave me behind?"

 

"I might just do if you won't stop trying to choke me," Victor croaked, arching an eyebrow at him. "But of course, knowing you, you'd come anyway."

 

"Oh wow, an invitation—I like the sound of that," Chris cooed, chuckling softly as a gentle smile tugged on his lips, enough to drag Victor into grinning as well. He couldn't help it—the Swiss would always know what to cheer him up, even if it only involves body language. The man was an expert on it, after all; it was a sign of how close-knitted their friendship was. "My, I could say that you're already getting better. Enjoying, I suppose?"

 

Victor hummed in response, nodding. He couldn't say that he wasn't getting interested with how the events played out—an unexpected surprise that had him in a complete giddy mess. As a matter of fact, he was starting to feel grateful. Grateful that he was sick. Grateful that he was one of the people who got assigned to Yuuri. Hell, if he was feeling alright, he wouldn't have wounded up in this hospital, but he did. Then again, if he had left already, he could have missed meeting Yuuri, and that certainly didn't feel right to him.

 

It would've been any other day, if not for this disease.

 

"Mister Nikiforov? The elevator's about to leave."

 

Victor's head has never turned so fast in his life by the time he heard Yuuri's voice. His gaze found its way toward the doctor, who happened to send him an apologetic smile. Of course, it had an instant effect on the Russian—his legs would have given up if it wasn't for Chris's hold.

 

"It's Victor, doctor. Victor!" He exclaimed hoarsely, a pout on his face as he pried himself off his best friend's hands, trying his damn best to walk properly, forcing himself to move. He was aware of the looks he got due to his awkward footing, but he couldn't care less.

 

There was an angel that he'd have to chase, after all.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Here we are."

 

Quiet. It was the feeling that the examination room gave; a place of privacy, inquiry, and assistance that valued a sense of tranquility. Tidiness hung in the large space, as a desk and a set of chairs stood in their positions—not that it gave Yuuri any form of reassurement. Setting the atmosphere for the interviews was never his thing. If he had to rate his success in interacting with his patients, it would be around 30 percent, and he considered it as a disadvantage. This was one of the most common yet crucial things that he had to do as a doctor, and he couldn't say that he wasn't feeling jittery. Phichit had always dubbed it as the _room where it happens_ , which only made him feel worse.

 

It was ironic, actually; to think that he'd already spent two years in a hospital without getting used to the motion. He could always blame it on his poor communication skills, but that alone would be too poor of an excuse, especially if he was attending to patients every now and then. He knew well that something was missing—like that of a puzzle losing a piece; it would become incomplete without it, and God knows how much it stopped Yuuri from doing what he truly wanted. The only problem was that he couldn't place what it was.

 

He could only hope that he'd be able to talk properly, especially to the person he was assigned to. With a sigh, Yuuri turned on his heels, only to feel his throat dry by the man before him— _Victor Nikiforov_ —his blue eyes staring right through his very soul. Definitely a mesmerizing, yet intimidating sight, enough to knock Yuuri of all the things he was about to say. He found himself struggling to speak in the most coherent way possible, and while that wasn't unusual, he was way more nervous than before, now that he met the man's gaze.

 

After the fiasco that happened downstairs, Yuuri was unsure of how to act. The whole situation was totally uncalled for—it was almost unbelievable, to begin with. To think that he'd end up in a risky position with a person, and it was his new patient, at that. As much as Yuuri knew, he could have done better after seeing how wrecked Victor looked like up close, his surprised expression serving as a memory that he couldn't bring to erase. If Yuuri would describe it a little bit further, then the Russian would be the definition of a hot mess—both literally and metaphorically, that Yuuri couldn't pick between treating or scolding him. It was a whole new meaning of ridiculous.

 

He didn't really expect that things would've just suddenly spun out of control, beyond from what he could handle, but it seemed like Lady Luck had certainly brought him the best of misfortunes for now. Fate didn't help him today either; rather, it left him to deal with a tangle of red strings all by himself. _Fantastic_ —reality couldn't seem to get any harsher than this.

 

Of course, that didn't stop him from doing what he had to do. If there's one thing that Yuuri was proud of, it was his desire to aid people. Sure, talking with patients was a difficult task, but treating them was an exception. He'd gladly jump on it, as if it was his calling. He'd take the chance to do whatever it meant to make his patients feel better, to get rid of the pain that bound them—it all leads a result worth working for, and it was one of the reasons why Yuuri became a doctor in the first place. Although today's turn of events was a roller coaster ride of emotions, he wasn't going to let that stop him.

 

Maybe, just maybe, things just had to happen once in a while.

 

"Now that we're here," Yuuri began, clearing his throat as he motioned the two men to their seats, heading to his own in the process. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

 

Taking a deep breath, he slid onto the armchair that stood beside the desk, glancing at his patient to see if he was at ease, before skimming through the papers Lilia had given him earlier on. He couldn't help it--he wanted to make sure that everything would go as planned. His life and position as a doctor is at stake here; he couldn't afford to lose both of them at the same time.

 

Hastily, Yuuri looked up from the document, placing it down. "First of all, I'd like to apologize that it took so long for us to reach you. You must have been waiting for a long while, and even though I'm not an expert, the least I could do is to make up for that lost time."

 

"Not at all, it's a pleasure to have you, doctor," A rich, smooth voice instantly took over, making the response sound more suave than it actually was. It didn't take long for Yuuri to realize that it came from the man who sat across Victor, whose messy blonde hair and lush green orbs gave a distinct, yet seductive appearance. It only escalated with the show of his long eyelashes. Truth be told, this man was the type to leave an impression, but oddly enough, Yuuri felt as if he looked familiar.

 

"I'd say that we're pretty grateful now that you're here," The man continued. "For the most part, Victor was seconds away from barging out of the hospital. Until you arrived, of course."

 

"You didn't have to mention that, Chris," Victor's thick accent splayed across the room, pouting disdainfully as his leg stretched out, giving his friend a playful kick on the shin. He then turned to Yuuri, sending him a weak smile in spite of his condition, which in turn, had butterflies fluttering all over the doctor's stomach.

 

"Although I couldn't deny the fact that I was somewhat impatient," Victor let out a soft chuckle, averting his gaze as he rubbed his own neck, a tint of red dusted on his cheeks. "I could say that it's worth the wait."

 

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief as soon as he heard the Russian's words. At the very least, he was thankful that Victor wasn't angry in the slightest. He's had too much exposure to different types of patients after all, and boy, it was a mental workout. God knows how much stress the fussy ones gave to Yuuri, how large the amount of migraines he got due to the lack of cooperation and respect that stemmed from the patients' unwillingness. It's safe to say that the experience tampered with the doctor's level of sanity. As much as possible, he'd like to avoid that kind of situation, but it seems that he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

 

"We have 40 minutes," Yuuri said, providing the both of his clients a polite nod. "So, to make the best of it, please tell me about the disease, and I'll do what I can to list every single detail. As a doctor, I can guarantee you sirs that I'll be happy to help."

 

Ah, yes. There goes his switch, flipping back to his formal side, a part of which calms him down as a bubble of confidence starts to boil in him. It was a tactic Yuuri would always use whenever it was time to talk business, and soon enough, he could already feel the surge of focus entering his mind, finding comfort in it. It wasn't long until Victor's friend—Chris—spoke up once more, noticing the change in his aura.

 

"Allow me to fill you in, doc," He purred, winking at him rather flirtatiously, as if on cue. Yuuri couldn't help but snicker at the harmless innuendo; he'd shared quite a number of similar jokes with a certain pediatrician, and it so happened that Chris reminded him of how they usually interact. How coincidental. Even so, Yuuri didn't find time to realize that a pair of blue eyes looked his way, gazing ever so intently.

 

"Then, let's start with the basics, shall we?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! Goodness, I really, really do apologize for the fact that it took me a MONTH to post this! >A< I had planned to do it as soon as possible, but the amount of things that I had to do, school-related and all, spared me no time to write properly. ; - ; I expected that I would be able to have more free time in the past month, since the holidays were coming, but my schedules were really hectic back then...for that, I'm really sorry for the wait! Hopefully, I'll be able to write faster and in time. We're on our Christmas break here, so I will do my best to whip up the next chapters as much as possible! As always, if you spot a mistake or two, please feel free to tell me, and I'll fix it. :D
> 
> With that, I do hope you enjoy this chapter--it was one of the most difficult write-ups that I had to do, since I had a lot of ideas for it, that I had to resist the urge to cram everything into this. Thankfully, this went decently. ^^; Anyway, I'll leave it here for the reading! Happy holidays!


End file.
